For Your Entertainment
by Emoryems
Summary: Blaine/Kurt   Puck   Finn. Rated M for a reason - please read warnings inside. Puck and Finn walking in on Blaine and Kurt.


Rating: MA

Warnings/kinks: riding, voyeurism, exhibitionism

They pass through the doorway to Kurt's room in a flurry of motion; hands grasping at clothing and roaming under lifted shirts, mouths connected and tongues dancing together.

Blaine kicks the door closed behind them, socked foot muffling the action, and backs Kurt toward his bed, pressing the taller boy into the mattress.

Kurt moans as Blaine's weight settles over him, pushing him into the softness of his bed, and rolls his hips. Both of them groan at the delicious pressure and Blaine pulls away from Kurt's mouth, breath heavy and moist against Kurt's face even as his fingers scramble to undo Kurt's pants.

Reaching down to return the favour, Kurt grins, his face flushed and alight with passion.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hips, fingers digging in hard, and rolls them, reversing their position so that Kurt is perched above him, legs straddling his hips and the luscious curve of his ass pressing down on Blaine's groin. Keeping his hands on Kurt, Blaine thrusts upward, eyes closing as his cock rubs over Kurt's cheeks – he can't wait to feel his bare skin on Kurt's.

Kurt yanks Blaine's pants open, fingers brushing over the hardness straining under the material of his boxers, and pulls them down just far enough that he can pull the waistband of Blaine's boxers up and over his cock. Blaine is left effectively trapped with his thighs partially spread beneath Kurt, his heavy erection leaking and bare and exposed.

Kurt is quick to grab him in hand, fingers wrapping around Blaine's girth, stroking him urgently as Blaine manages to pry Kurt's very tight jeans from his hips.

"You've gotta," Blaine gasps out between strokes of Kurt's hand, "you've gotta take these off."

Kurt let's go of Blaine and lifts himself up onto his knees, working the tight material of his jeans down his thighs and to his knees, where he awkwardly, with the help of Blaine, finally manages to kick them off completely. When he settles back down on Blaine's thighs, the coarse material of the grey slacks scratching at his bare skin, he sees that Blaine is smirking at him.

"Commando – really?"

Kurt smirks back. "It's not like we had time for me to find my underwear if we wanted to get back here before anyone else came home."

Blaine drops the subject by grabbing hold of Kurt's erection, palm sliding over the smooth, hard flesh in long strokes. Blaine slides his other hand behind Kurt, his fingers dipping into the crack between Kurt's beautifully round cheeks, and caresses over Kurt's hole.

"You're still wet," he says with a groan.

Kurt raises one eyebrow and smirks at Blaine. "The drive between here and Dalton isn't that long, you know. Would you prefer that I go clean up so we can start fresh?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Forget I said anything."

Kurt hums in agreement, moving synchronously with Blaine's hand as two fingers find their way inside of him, spreading and exploring, stroking the sensitive skin of Kurt's opening. "Why don't you," Kurt says, reaching over to his bedside table to grab a tube of lube, "get inside of me already?"

Blaine grabs the lube from his hands, and Kurt feels as his fingers slide out of him, leaving him empty and wanting more. It isn't more than a few seconds, however, before Blaine has stroked a lube-covered palm over his erection and is guiding himself up until he is nudging at Kurt's entrance.

Kurt wastes no time, using the muscles of his thighs to sink down on Blaine, groaning as he is filled and Blaine's hands rest on his bare hips. As he settles down almost all of the way, the zipper of Blaine's pants scratching at his buttocks, Kurt finds himself pulled the rest of the way down by Blaine's hands, which are suddenly tight on him. Blaine's hard cock fills him with a satisfying stretch, brushing over his prostate and sending Kurt moaning and gasping, hips twitching in Blaine's grasp.

Kurt starts moving, bouncing up and down on Blaine in smooth, liquid shifts of his hips as he tries to get just the right angle so that Blaine's hard cock will hit all of the right places inside of him. The bottom of Kurt's shirt dangles down, the light material pooling over his erect cock and draping over his hips, and Blaine's hands are under the material to grab at his hips without the thin barrier between them.

A moan of appreciation falls from Kurt's lips as Blaine's fingers dig into the muscles of his hips and sides, the softness of Blaine's palms and the roughness of the calluses on his fingers contrasting and playing at his sense of touch. The grip isn't hard enough to bruise, but the way that Blaine holds on to him is enough to make every inch of Kurt's body burn as though on fire.

Blaine lets out a series of deep moans from below as Kurt's hips gyrate faster, ass lifting and falling as he moves on top of Blaine, and he throws his head back in rapture, his lips pulled into a grimace to show off the straight lines of his teeth. Kurt loves seeing him like this, falling to pieces and unravelling because of him.

Blaine's hands wander to Kurt's ass, squeezing and smoothing the skin as he trails his fingers along the edge of Kurt's shirt. When he settles his hands in another hard grip it is with his palms cupping the luscious curves of Kurt's ass cheeks, massaging and pinching at the soft flesh with fingers that seize in time to the movements of their hips.

Kurt leans forward until their chests press together, Blaine's barely restrained thrusts pressing into him again and again, and kisses Blaine hard. His lips push against Blaine's and his tongue traces the contours of Blaine's mouth with precision, darting and battling with Blaine's own tongue.

Kurt brings one hand up and threads it through Blaine's mass of curls, his fingers scratching over the scalp beneath and gliding through the loose locks of hair easily. Blaine might not like letting his hair go wild and free of product, but Kurt adores it when the gel has given way so that he can feel the thickness of it under his hands.

They are like that, kissing passionately with Kurt rocking down against Blaine as the other boy fills him up, when the door to Kurt's room suddenly swings open and Finn and Puck walk inside.

They stop moving immediately and Kurt freezes up in horror, eyes wide and locked on the two boys moving into the room. Blaine acts fast, reaching down and pulling the discarded comforter over both of them, covering their lower bodies and part of their torsos. It leaves Blaine's socked feet poking out the bottom.

"Finn," Kurt says, voice strained. "What are you doing?"

Finn doesn't even bother looking over at him as he plops down on Kurt's couch and grabs the remote to his TV. "We need your TV. The one downstairs is doing the funky thing with the menu again."

Kurt groans in frustration as he trembles, trying to keep still. "Oh my God, Finn. Go away."

"C'mon, Kurt," Finn whines. "We really want to watch this."

Puck, who has sat down next to Finn, looks over at them briefly before turning back to the TV. "Don't worry dudes – we'll be quiet. You guys can go back to macking."

Kurt groans in annoyance and looks down at Blaine incredulously as he slowly slides his hand away from Blaine's hair to rest on Blaine's shoulder, clenching hard in the material of his uniform shirt.

Kurt groans as Blaine abruptly shifts, causing the shaft of his erection to press into Kurt's prostrate, sending trails of pleasure shooting through him. He looks down at his boyfriend, who is flushed and sweating under him. "Are you getting off on this?" he whispers.

Blaine grimaces and moves again, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. It really is hot under all of the layers, especially when paused in the middle of fucking one's boyfriend. "I need to move."

Kurt bites his lip in concentration and starts to lift his hips slowly away, but it only causes them both to gasp in pleasure, the slow drag of Blaine's cock inside of Kurt an exquisite slide, and he ends up dropping right back down.

They both let out broken off – in Blaine's case nearly bitten off, as his teeth sink into his bottom lip – moans as they reconnect fully. The blanket droops down a little, and Kurt is more than thankful that he is still wearing his shirt.

The sound of some commercial with an annoying voice-over fills the room, and Kurt tries to reign in his dismay. The worst part is that despite suddenly having company, all Kurt wants to do is continue where he left off. Blaine is still hard and big inside of him and his own cock is leaking and pressed into Blaine's stomach; it is almost killing him to be still.

"Finn," Kurt snaps out, trying to keep his voice steady, "will you guys give us a minute? You can watch your show, but we'd like to get straightened up. Alone." His attempt at a sweet tone doesn't quite come through as hoped.

Kurt can see Blaine nodding, agreeing with his request silently from below. His pupils are blown out and he's breathing in little pants as he tries to restrain himself – Kurt wants nothing more than for him to start thrusting again.

Finn looks at him and then back to the TV, and then at him again. "Come on, dude," he whines. "It's starting soon."

Blaine slumps his head down onto the bed with a 'whump', giving up on craning his neck to watch Finn and Puck, and lets out a series of disbelieving giggles. "I can't believe this is happening."

Kurt whines as Blaine shakes from laughter, his shudders flowing straight into Kurt and stimulating his every nerve. "Blaine," he pants, a deep flush taking over his features, "Blaine – stop."

Blaine's shaking gets even harder as he tries to restrain himself. "I'm sorry," he says, stilted.

"Stop moving!" Kurt demands; his voice is high and strangled, and he is sure he must be almost glowing from blushing.

Kurt's exclamation attracts Puck and Finn's attention, and when he gets the presence of mind to try and persuade them to leave again, they are both already staring at him and Blaine. Finn looks perplexed, a slight frown on his lips, but Puck looks thoughtful as he squints at them intensely.

Kurt's heart beats even more wildly; there is no way they don't know something is up.

It's Puck who figures it out first.

"Dude," the mohawked teen says. "Are you guys fucking?"

Kurt face is suddenly on fire, the flush of embarrassment and arousal taking over completely.

"You totally are," Puck crows, a filthy smirk on his lips. "Why didn't you say anything? We would have left you guys alone." He says this with understanding.

"Not all of us like to announce our conquests to the world, Puckerman," Kurt growls.

Blaine's little "I'm a conquest?" is drowned out by Finn.

"I'm just gonna – leave." Finn tries to push past Puck, who is standing in his way, but the shorter teen holds his ground.

Blaine's hips jerk impatiently and Kurt lets out a squeak, leaning down to bury his face in Blaine's shoulder. "Can you just leave?" His voice comes out muffled by Blaine's shirt.

"You sound hot."

Kurt's eyes pop open and he sits up, unintentionally moving enough that Blaine slides into him an inch or two, leaving the dark-haired boy panting. "Excuse me?"

Puck shrugs. "I said 'you sound hot'."

Disbelief and irritation painting his face, Kurt shakes his head. "I don't know if you've noticed Puckerman, but we're boys. You like girls. Would you go away – please?"

Puck licks his lips and says, "I'm not picky – hot's hot, dude." He smirks. "Can I watch?"

Kurt's brain blanks out for a second, and even as he hears Finn's confused "Dude?" and feels Blaine's hands clench on him, he wonders when his life became so bizarre. He tries not to think about the way his dick had twitched at Puck's words or how a tingle of anticipation ran through him even thinking about someone watching him and Blaine.

But then Blaine's hips grind up in a circular motion that lifts Kurt slightly off of the bed, and Kurt looks down at him with wide eyes. "You're going along with this?"

Blaine's eyes, even pleasure-shot, are warm. "Only if you want to." His hands pet over Kurt's hips and thighs. "Of course, if –"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupts, using his internal muscles to squeeze around Blaine, "shut up."

Hips stuttering upward as Kurt tightens around him again and again, Blaine nods and closes his eyes as the pleasure takes him. Kurt can feel the way he is vibrating with the effort of holding back, and knows that his boyfriend would like nothing more than to thrust and piston into him.

Puck sinks back down into the cushions of Kurt's couch with his body turned toward them, leaving Finn to stand on his own. "You gonna sit or what?"

"No way," Finn says, shaking his head. "He's my brother!"

Puck's eyebrows pull together as he shoots Finn a look. "Not by blood. Besides – look at them."

Finn does, and even from across the room Kurt can make out the outline of his hardness through his pants. "But – but –"

"Sit down and shut up, would you?" Kurt demands, irritated and impatient. "Or leave. I don't care – either way I'm going back to fucking my boyfriend, thank you."

Finn drops onto the couch as though he were a marionette with his strings suddenly severed. His face, starting to flush and eyes pinned to Kurt and Blaine, is unsure but excited.

Turning back to look at Blaine, Kurt sees him pursing his lips together to stop from grinning.

"You okay?" Blaine asks as he bucks up, sending the zipper of his pants to scratch over the delicate skin of Kurt's ass.

"Yeah," Kurt murmurs as he leans down to lick a stripe up the side of Blaine's neck. "I'll try to ignore the Neanderthals." His voice is a whisper and his breath ghosts over the shell of Blaine's ear, sending shivers through the dark-haired boy's body.

A bead of sweat lets loose on Kurt's skin, rolling down his temple to land on the bedding beside Blaine's head. "We should," Kurt starts to say, shrugging the comforter further off of his back.

"Yeah," Blaine answers before Kurt's can finish. He then reaches out with one hand and tugs the blanket away, letting the cooler air of the room swirl around them, and exposing their semi-undressed states to watching eyes.

Then they start again, this time slower, with Kurt lifting up and sinking down in a motion that leaves just the head of Blaine's dick inside of him as he pulls away. The pace is not one that they can keep for long, but Kurt takes the moment to adjust to the extra breathing that he can hear and the knowledge that someone other than his boyfriend is watching this.

Kurt is halfway down Blaine's cock when the other boy jerks up and buries himself fully inside of Kurt without waiting, and he moans and gasps, needing to speed up. Hips gyrating, grinding against Blaine, Kurt leans back and grabs hold of Blaine's thighs, fingers digging into the material of his pants.

The change in position, the way it tilts Kurt back just a little, leaves Kurt gasping out a series of "uhn, uhn" noises as Blaine slams against his prostrate. It also causes the end of his shirt to hang differently, the soft material shifting over his erection every time he moves, and the hint of stimulation is almost torture. It leaves him wanting more.

Rocking down, rolling forward and then back, Kurt uses the toned muscles of his thighs to lift up and start the cycle again. The way Blaine's face scrunches up in pleasure and his hands clench at the bedding tells Kurt that he's doing this just right for both of them.

"Holy shit, Hummel. Were you a stripper in another life?"

Kurt tilts his head to the side so that he can see Puck, who is reclined back, his legs spread wide in front of him and one hand caressing over the material of his jeans, rubbing the obvious bulge within without a modicum of embarrassment. Finn stops moving and sits still when he notices Kurt's gaze, embarrassed and awkward.

Something about the surprise in Puck's voice, the arousal, sends a shock of satisfaction through Kurt, and he starts to move with even more purpose. Blaine's hands re-connect with Kurt's skin, fingers scrambling to touch, and Kurt turns back to him.

Blaine stares back, and as he takes in Kurt's body, the way he is undulating like his life depends on it, he says, "Show off."

"Pardon?" Kurt breathes out, hands gripping tighter on Blaine's thighs.

Blaine reaches up with his hands and starts popping the buttons of Kurt's shirt open, licking his lips as pale skin is exposed inch by inch. "You love being on display, don't you?"

Moaning and tilting his head back, body lithe and fluid as he moves, Kurt looks at Blaine with hooded eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

Blaine huffs out a laugh and finishes undoing Kurt's shirt, running his hands over smooth, flawless skin and rubbing his thumbs over little pink nipples.

"Harder," Puck says suddenly, and it causes both of them to pause for a moment. "Ride him harder," he demands.

Kurt licks his lips and meets Blaine's eyes as he starts to move again, this time straining to slam himself down with even more force, allowing all of Blaine's length to sink into his body with every downward motion, the backs of Kurt's thighs meeting the material of Blaine's pants every time.

The bed shifts and rocks beneath them, sometimes enough that it messes up Kurt's rhythm, and Kurt is glad that there is something soft beneath his knees and shins. Otherwise he would be sporting several scrapes and bruises tomorrow from his effort.

Kurt hears the sound of a zipper dropping and knows that it has to be Puck.

Blaine is trying to move with him, to slam up into his tight heat, but his pants trap his legs together, leaving him unable to gain the leverage he needs to do so. Instead he settles for scratching his hands over Kurt's back, catching on the muscles there as they flex and bulge beneath the material of Kurt's opened shirt.

Unclenching one hand from its place on Blaine's leg, Kurt grabs his dick and strokes, feeling his knuckles brush over the material of Blaine's shirt, which is damp and spotted with pre-come from his leaking erection. He only gets in two strokes before Blaine shoves his hand aside and wraps his own in its place, leaving Kurt to push down onto Blaine and forward into the circle of his fingers.

One of the other boys groans deeply and the sound sends heat straight to Kurt's groin. By the way Blaine renews his efforts to shift and thrust from below, Kurt can tell it has affected him in the same way.

Kurt moans, dropping down hard and throwing his head back. Just knowing that these boys, these men, are getting off watching them, watching him, makes electricity crackle under his skin. There is something intensely arousing that comes from being desirable, and as he looks down into Blaine's eyes, Kurt feels it more strongly than ever.

The sound of Kurt and Blaine moving together has been joined by that of frequent deep breathy moans, obviously restrained, and the shifting of material. Kurt knows that both Puck and Finn are stroking themselves as they watch, eyes taking in their entire performance.

Keeping his pace steady, Kurt leans forward again and kisses Blaine. The position traps Blaine's hand between them where it is wrapped around Kurt's cock, but Kurt can't bring himself to pull away from Blaine's mouth.

Kurt's shirt, having ridden up and exposed the entirety of his ass to Puck and Finn, hangs like a curtain off of Kurt's sides.

One of the boys behind Kurt and Blaine gasps, and Kurt knows it is because they can see how Blaine is buried inside of him, the way his tight pucker is stretched wide by the Warbler's impressive girth. Kurt thinks that he should probably be embarrassed, but he isn't.

Blaine strains up to kiss Kurt even harder, teeth nipping and tongue teasing, and the light afternoon stubble of his jaw scrapes over and around Kurt's lips. Every movement as they pant and moan into each other's mouths sends prickles of pleasurable stinging over Kurt's skin.

Kurt wishes that they had bothered to strip off Blaine's shirt; he wants to run his hands over the dark hair on his boyfriend's chest, feel it against his nipples as they fuck.

Lost in the abundance of stimulation, from the feel of Blaine's lips, to the way his hole still burns from the stretch of muscle, Kurt barely reacts as Blaine pulls his hand away from his cock. But when the hand suddenly reappears on his ass, fingers massaging into his taut flesh and joined soon after on the other side, Kurt moans in appreciation.

And then Blaine is using his grip to tug Kurt's cheeks apart, holding him open and on display as he uses what leverage he can muster to pound into Kurt's tight heat. The way Blaine grips Kurt and pulls him open affords Finn and Puck a perfect view of Blaine fucking into Kurt.

It takes only a few seconds of the view for Finn to curl inward, his sudden shift just visible to Kurt as he sucks a mark into Blaine's throat, and come. The large teen's face grimaces and his hand stutters in his lap before falling still.

The familiar crest in his pleasure, the way tingles of ecstasy shoot from his hole through to the tip of his cock, sends Kurt's muscles into contraction. Blaine's fingers keep up their pressure, caressing Kurt's perineum and around his hole. It's with one particularly hard stroke over the rim of his entrance, Blaine's fingers tracing around his own cock, that Kurt comes.

Jerking and seizing up, Kurt's mouth drops open as he moans out a loud and breathy cry of pleasure. As his orgasm swells to a peak, flowing throughout his body like a tidal wave, Kurt's internal muscles clamp down on Blaine, whose thrusts stutter and jerk.

Mind clouded as his orgasm slowly passes, leaving him panting and boneless against Blaine's chest, Kurt feels Blaine give one last thrust into him as he comes, emptying his load deep inside of him. Blaine's hands grasp at his ass tightly and a groan vibrates through his chest and into Kurt.

Puck must have come at the same time as them; Kurt's head is turned toward the couch, where he can see him sitting languidly, just barely stroking his softening cock as he comes down from his orgasm.

"Holy shit. That was better than porn."

Kurt, from his place resting against Blaine's chest, laughs gently and shakes his head. "I can't believe we just did that."

Blaine presses his cheek to the top of Kurt's head, arms wrapped around him. "But it was fun, wasn't it?" he says with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah," Kurt sighs. "It was."

Please review - I love hearing from y'all.


End file.
